herofandomcom-20200223-history
Stan Marsh
Stanley "Stan" Marsh is the one of the four protagonists of the TV series, South Park. He is the show's main protagonist, with Kyle Broflovski being the deuteragonist; though they often change roles. He is also the main protagonist of the movie, South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut. Personality Stan is probably the most relatable of the four boys. He has a deadpan sense of humor and frequently finds himself frustrated with the stupidity of his father and the general adult population. Several episodes show him learning how the adult world works and about 90% of the time he winds up walking away in total disbelief of said adult's inane logic. Stan is an avid animal lover, as he has a fondness for most animals, especially whales and dolphins, he even sets out to save them from the Japanese in "Whale Whores". He was willing to give up eating meat after finding out that veal was made from tortured calves. Stan has had a long-running crush on Wendy Testaburger. He had an unfortunate habit of throwing up whenever she talked to him. Stan usually takes on more daring pursuits just to impress her, most notably in the South Park movie where he helped form an organisation dedicated to saving Terrence and Phillip. When Wendy broke up with him, Stan was nearly suicidal and decided to hang out with the Goth Kids. This phase predictably ended after one episode when Stan realised that his life was revolving around Wendy too much anyway. After several seasons of giving her the cold shoulder, Stan teams up with Wendy to uncover a conspiracy among the girls. This is enough for them to rekindle their romance and they become a steady couple. Appearance Stan is mostly shown wearing a brown jacket with a red collar, a blue hat with a red puffball and rim, and blue jeans. Under his jacket, he either wears a red and blue baseball shirt or a white T-shirt/v-neck. He also wears a blue Terrance and Phillip shirt to bed and a green suit for special occasions. In some episodes, it is clear he has black hair (like his father Randy) when his hat is partially or completely removed - this was first seen in "A Very Crappy Christmas". All of the boys' hats are removed and their hair is seen for an extended period during the shower room scene in "Lil' Crime Stoppers", although Kenny's head is only seen from behind. Stan also apparently has blue eyes, as noted by Kyle when Butters draws their cartoon forms in "A Very Crappy Christmas", but this is uncertain, because Kyle said it was similar because he had a sharper nose, so it could have been a mistake. In "Good Times with Weapons", he was portrayed with brown eyes, so odds are it was Butters' error when his eyes were blue. Even at a young age, Stan has always worn his red and blue hat (as shown in "Pre-School") and even sleeps with it on. Quotes Category:South Park Heroes Category:Kids Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:In Love Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Leaders Category:Cowards Stan Marsh Category:Straight man Category:Heroic Liars Category:Nihilistic Category:Control Freaks Category:Narrators Category:Remorseful Category:Siblings Category:Mischievous Category:Heartbroken Category:Inconclusive Category:On & Off Category:Vengeful Category:Neutral Good Category:Fallen Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Wrathful Category:Animal Kindness Category:Strategists Category:Warriors Category:Gadgeteers Category:Falsely Accused Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Rivals Category:Misguided Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Chaste Category:Genre Savvy Category:Wise Category:Tragic Category:Related to Villain Category:Genius Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Big Good Category:Vigilante Category:Fighter Category:Adventurers Category:The Hero Category:Unwanted Category:Scapegoat Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bond Protector Category:Voice of Reason Category:Weaklings Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Incompetent Category:Mature Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Brutes Category:False Antagonist Category:Insecure Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Paranoid Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Controversial Category:Superheroes Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Bully Slayers